Jade Hathaway
Jade Hathaway 'is a fictional character in the APEP Academy. Jade is shown to be nosy most of the season 1 & 2. Jade is one of the Charmed sisters, (3 Powerful Witches but there's meant to be four), When Jade meets all of her sisters, she quickly likes them '''except '''Kendall, Kendall becomes hostile to her and doesn't believe Arianna,Jade,and Lucy are her sisters. Jade is also the second youngest out of the Charmed Sisters (Which the first would be Kendall) Personality In the APEP Academy series, Jade Hathaway is loud, nosy, and accident-prone (As shown in Season 2 when she accidently blew up books). Jade has the power of molecular combustion, which is all we know of her powers at the moment. Background Powers & Abilities *'Active Powers **'Premonition:' The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This is Jade's primary Wiccan power. ***'Intuition:' The ability to sense when something is about to happen, before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. ***'Astral Premonition:' The ability to receive visions of the future while simultaneously astral projecting into said future. ***'Sharing Visions:' The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. ***'Psychic Echos:' The ability to create a psychic link with other psychics. *'Levitation:' The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover. She can also extend her levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. Also, while levitating she can kick an enemy over a distance of several feet. *'Agility:' Defined as moving quickly and easily from one motion to another. She acquired this skill through intense combat training, her levitation power simply allows her to enhance it. ***'Super Strength: '''Her ability to levitate allowed her to build up enough momentum that she could deliver more powerful attacks by levitating a kicking her targets, who could fall back a considerable distance.Jade's empathy allows her to channel other people's emotions **'Empathy:' The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. ***'Psychic Reflection:' The ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto a person or onto another being. ***'Power Channeling:' The ability to channel and take control of the magical powers of other beings once and only if they are activated by the original user. Through the use of this ability Jade can access Deviation, which she often uses to deviate attacks back at enemies. ***'Power Replication:' The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other magical beings within close proximity. ***'Other Powers''' **'The Power of Three:' The collective power of Jade and her sisters which enhances their powers. **'High Resistance:' This ability is active when Jade is in unity with her sisters. It is also active while channeling the powers of another magical being. **'Remote Beaming:' The ability to teleport her husband Coop to her just by focusing on him. **'Summoning:' The ability to draw or transport a being or objects to one's presence no matter where they are. Once she was able to summon a Trok Demon, without potion or spell. *'Natural Abilities' **'Advanced Combat:' To make up for initially only having a passive power, Jade took classes in self-defense. She also trained with Cole for short period of time. She eventually became the most effective hand-to-hand fighter out of all the four sisters. Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Charmed Ones